Zargonian
Zargonian: Zargonians typically look like attractive humans with one or two major differences. This alien race finds its ancestry shared with a race of reptiles, and have yet been able to purge themselves of all reptile DNA. Because of this, they still share some traits of their reptilian ancestry. Zargonian skin typically comes in varying shades of green. The lighter the green, the more desirable the Zargonian. Conversely, their hair comes in shades of green as well - however if the hair and skin do not contrast, the Zargonian is considered ugly and undesirable by his or her people. Their eyes come in various shades of yellow and orange, with rare cases being spotted of green or hazel. Any Zargonian worth his weight in gold will go to great lengths to always look his or her best. Beauty is only skin deep, however. Each and every member of the Zargonian populace is capable of transforming into a hideously ugly monster, perhaps a physical embodiment of their own vanity. Most loathe to show this monster, but when they do your best bet is to run away. Once a Zargonian has gone through the great lengths to transform and show you his or her inner self, they'll most likely want to make sure you never tell anyone what you've seen. Some say that the Zargonians came into the service of the Icers hoping to learn how to perfect their transformation skills. But few actually believe that the Zargonians weren't conquered by the more war like race and forced into slavery. Average Height: 5'8" - 6'4" Average Weight: 150 - 250 lbs. Life Span: 120 - 140 years. Interesting Traits: Occasionally Zargonians are born with scales on various parts of their bodies, throwbacks of their reptilian alien ancestry. Most Zargonians opt to have these scales removed, leaving patches of scar tissue where they used to be. This is very rare, however, and is not a desired trait among the race. Also, Zargonians love mirrors, and will often carry one on hand. Example: Zarbon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (42 additional points, max of 14 in 1 stat) Int 9 Mnt 12 Str 23 Dex 22 Stm 17 Spd 22 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zargonians gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 13*STM+25*level KI: 11*MNT+25*level LP: 7*STM HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 6, 12, 18, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick five powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Ment) Zargonians gain +1 to HtH Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). This does not apply to swords. (Ment) Zargonians gain Max HP/500 to all Strikes and Dodges. This bonus has a maximum bonus of +4. (Ment) Zargonians recover faster than most others, and regenerate level*3 Ki and Hp on each of their actions. (Ment) Zargonians begin with the Bulk Up power. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Phys) Monstrous Form This transformation is used by Zargonians only when losing, typically, as most despise the way they look while they're in it. A Zargonian can't transform until they reach 75% HP, though they can transform instantly when reduced to 75% HP, or they can wait until later. It takes an action to transform if they choose to wait until later. The form grants the Zargonian the following: -10% MNT +50% STR +20% DEX +25% STM +10% SPD (Phys) Omega Bulk Up This power can be taken anytime after Monstrous Form is acquired. This power can only be used when in Monstrous Form, and is used to enhance a HtH attack. The attack gains +4 to its Strike roll, and the damage becomes Armor Piercing and Shield Piercing, in addition to gaining +25% Damage. This power can only be used once per round, and costs 5 Endurance. Template: ((Base damage+Str Mod)+Misc Mods)*1.25+Bulk